Conventionally, a settlement apparatus such as a POS (Point Of Sales) terminal registers a commodity corresponding to an identifier input by reading a barcode with a scanner apparatus as a commodity purchased by a customer. The settlement apparatus and the scanner apparatus display the commodity information such as a name and a price of the registered commodity on a display as a list.
In recent years, there exists a settlement apparatus and a scanner apparatus both of which are provided with an object recognition function for recognizing a commodity based on the appearance feature of the commodity contained in an image data obtained by photographing the commodity with a camera as well as the function for reading a barcode.